Noam Plinsky
Noam Plinsky is a member of the Awesome group. He is a tallest member of the Awesomes. Physical Appearance Noam is the tallest member of the group and has very pale skin. His theme color is green and he has brushed back dark green hair, green eyes with a pair of dark green glasses worn over them. Personality He can operate and create just about anything. Ranging from simple modifications to tools or items, to making a whole brand new object from scratch. Thera Kerplopolis "You used nothing but a regular, old skateboard and your naturally, awesome skills." -Noam to Thera, congratulating her for winning a skateboarding contest. It's established that Noam has a recurring crush on Thera, which is revealed in "Awesome Ride" after creating a crush-powered guitar that activates when she hugs him. In the same episode, Noam appears a little bothered by Thera's crush on Ned Falcon and instead refers to it as "positive feelings". He later stresses the idea if she's truly over him and, after Thera makes it clear she doesn't like Ned anymore, Noam appears to be delighted. When the two show physical affection for each other, Noam becomes flustered and embarrassed, such as in "Don't Judge a Mutant by Its Slobber" and "Scary-Go-Round". When he hugs Thera first, Noam typically becomes shy and quickly lets go of her, blushing and looking away. The same happens when she hugs him first, in which he will usually undermine himself. In "Dancing More or Les", he looks affectionately at Thera after she asks if him he's going to the dance and mentions wanting to dance with him. After inventing a future-predicting device in "Thera's Date with Destiny", Noam seems hesitant when Thera asks him if it can predict who she's going with to the Senior Prom. When it shows she will go to the prom with Chet Glickman, Noam doesn't say anything and looks bummed out. He helps her prevent this future and later on aids her when others fall in love with her. Later, when Thera tells Noam she got Chet to hate her again, he looks relieved. When it is revealed that he is going to be her future prom date, he takes the device from her and doesn't tell her in order to preserve that future. In the episode "Planet of The Gills", it's revealed that Noam knows when Thera's Birthday is and that he bakes her her favorite cake every year. After losing his memory of Team Awesome and his own identity in said episode, he starts to remember her again when Thera looks at him affectionately and mentions that the "Noam (she) cares about is in there, somewhere". He fully recovers from his memory loss after Les mentions the Birthday cake her forgot to bake her, giving it to her and wishing her a happy birthday. His crush to Thera is also hinted in the episode "Mul-T-Shirt". After making a shirt that adapts to what he hears in order not to be "mainstream", it changes into a beating heart after Thera compliments it. And in "Dental Denial", he ejects Thera from a seat after she appears to be swooned by an attractive receptionist at the dentist's. Additionally, in "Awesomely Different Drum Major", Thera is able to persuade him into being the new drum major by batting her eyes at him. He gives in and smirks, replying while looking at her dreamily. In "Against All Awesome", after being threatened by an angry mob, Noam holds Thera's shoulders in an attempt to protect her, and can also be seen holding her in other episodes. Lester Awesome "Right back at ya', buddy!" - Noam to Les after getting back at him for sabotaging his backpack. Noam and Les appear to be very close friends. They can be seen hanging out together alone in some scenes of certain episodes. Les is usually the one coming up with ideas for "awesome-izations" and Noam executes them through building and planning them. Even if Les' ideas seem strange or impossible, he finds a way to bring them to life. He also listens to Les' complaints and will occasionally build something for him beforehand to use as a surprise. Most of his inventions are ways to help solve Les' problems, and he is there to support him along the way. Sometimes Les will pull a few jokes on Noam, such as filling his backpack with rocks and switching out his gym clothes to wear a costume instead. While his intentions are for fun, Noam finds a way to get back at him without being mean-spirited. Despite this, he still refers to Lester as his 'buddy' and still remains his friend. Les also seems to be aware of Noam's feelings for Thera, remarking, "Dude, that's my sister!" when his crush was revealed. Quotes "Awwweesome!" Trivia *Vegeta is also voiced by Brian Drummond in the English dub of Dragon Ball Z. *Noam is normally the tallest member of this group. In the original series, he was normally straight, pearly and small. Gallery Noam.jpg|In the original series. Noam 2.png 2x2-Rated-A-for-Awesome---Noam's-Holiday-Bash.png Noam Playing the Guitar.jpg RAFA.jpg LesterAwesome.jpg rated_a_for_awesome.jpg RatedA4AwesomeLogo.jpg Rated-A-For-Awesome-T-1920x1080.jpg 11252-rated_a_for_awesome.jpg 194053.jpg Les and Thera 5.jpg RAFA+show+thumbnail.jpg rated-a-for-awesome.jpg Les with Season One.jpg Rated A for Awesome iTunes.jpg SH0188_Rated-A-for-Awesome_main.jpg L_RATEDAFORAWESOME_3.jpg Pool.jpg Rated-A-For-Awesome-03.jpg Rated-A-For-Awesome-04.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Teens Category:The Plinsky Family Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Team Awesome Category:Triagonists Category:Dead